Mystra
Mystra, the Mother of Magic Mystra (miss-trah) is a busy and devoted deity. She provides and tends to the Weave, the conduit that allows mortal spellcasters and users of magic to safely access the raw force that is magic. Essentially, Mystra is the Weave. As the goddess of magic, she is also the deity of the possibilities that magic can bring about, making her one of the most powerful beings involved with Malero. Although she is good and has the ability to prevent the creation of new spells and magic items that her philosophy opposes, she rarely exerts this ability unless the creation could threaten the Weave or the balance of magic in general. She is mostly unconcerned with the ethics of Good versus Evil as long as the laws of magic are upheld. Personality Before anything else Mystra is concerned with maintaining the Cosmic Balance and keeping order in the world of magic by correcting inequalities if things go askew. If there is ever a need to exert a physical force in the world she often opts to choose a champion over taking physical form herself. As time goes on maintaining the balance of magic has grown to be quite a strain, causing Mystra's personality to be thought of as bitter and tired. The prestige as her position among the gods however keeps her placated enough to where she doesn't think to move on from the position. Relationships Mystra is fond of Kelemvor, Lord of the Dead, who was her love during her mortal life. Whether their relationship will again blossom into love is yet to be seen. A great aid to her work is Silvánús, who helps to keep balance among nature and magic. Avatar The only known description of the mortal that became Mystra was of a "beautiful peasant girl" who was just beginning her studies of the Art. As a goddess, Mystra could shape change at will and mortals who saw her reported she changed constantly. Others described her appearing in a form resembling a multicolored will-o'-wisp. Followers & Organizations Though all manner of spellcasters are technically included as members of Mystra's following there are several organizations, though they're often thought of as more-so cults than a respected organized worship of a deity. Even cults that worship magical entities typically revere Mystra in some respect. Organization All wielders of magic and seekers after arcane lore of any race are welcome in the service of Mystra. The hierarchy of the Mystran faith is wide and varied, separating into orders concentrating on one form of magical energy or another. Clerics, specialty priests, wizards, and bards can all he found in its ranks without regard to experience level or origin. The general rule of the Mystran faith is that talent and ability for the job outweighs social rank or legendary feats. Relations between the various orders and subgroups of the faith are good for most part unless there is a specific reason for a division between the subgroups. Higher up priests, both those with title and lands and legendary adventuring priests, are called Ladies or Lords of Mystery. Titles within the faith vary from temple to temple and follow no standard form across the whole of the church, though most temples are rigidly self-consistent. Day-to-Day Activities of the Clergy Mystran clergy work hard to preserve all magical lore in secret libraries, private safeholds, well-guarded research laboratories, and small, hidden stashes so that magic flourishes in the future regardless of what befalls the thinking races of Malero or the powers of the planes. Mystrans also search out beings skilled in spell use, seeking to keep watch on the identities, powers, and behavior of individuals likely to become magic-wielders of importance. Not everyone can find old magic of note, but all clergy of Mystra can devise their own new magic upon gaining sufficient experience, and they are expected to do so. In this way magical study remains a growing, vibrant thing, and magic does not merely become a handy power to serve rulers and engineers as a tool to tame the Realms, but remains a thing of wonder. Temples Mystran temples can be structures of almost any size or style, and some shrines are natural carves or special grottoes. Through the grace of the goddess, Mystran priestesses who stand in a place sacred to Mystra can cast all spells as though they are cantrips. Such places include special Mystran temples and shrines. Dress The ceremonial garb of Mystran priests is simple blue robes that are sometimes trimmed with white. They are accented by a cloak of deep blue in colder climates. Some form of headgear is required, though this may range from a simple blue skullcap to wide, ornate, blue hats and helms. In the field, priests of Mystra wear armor and bear the new symbol of Mystra on their shields as a display of their faith. If armor is inappropriate, they dress in the fashion of the land they inhabit appropriate for the inclement weather. Dogma Choice, decision, and knowledge, leavened with a healthy dose of good for the most individuals, are the hallmarks of Mystra's faith. Magic is great power, and it brings with it great responsibility. Mystra's clergy are given the following charge upon aspiring to the faith: "Love magic for itself. Do not treat it just as a weapon to reshape the world to your will. True wisdom is knowing when not to use magic. Strive to use magic less as your powers develop, for often the threat or promise of its use outstrips its actual performance. Magic is Art, the Gift of the Lady, and those who wield it are privileged in the extreme. Conduct yourself humbly, not proudly, while being mindful of this. Use the Art deftly and efficiently, not carelessly and recklessly. Seek always to learn and create new magic." Ceremonies/Holy Days * Starflight (Ceremony) * Magefire (Ceremony) * The Day of Mystra (Day) * The Hymn to the Lady (Ritual) Major Centers of Worship * Example, Example-land Affiliated Orders * The Knights of Mystic Fire * The Order of the Blazing Star Category:Deity Category:Lore